narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurai Uchiha
Kurai Uchiha also known as Louches is a deuteragonist of the Naruto series. He was a Hokage Canidate of Kohonagakure but later defected from the village after killing a crew of fishermen becoming a missing-nin, and a leader of Akatsuki and of a new organization, Mayonaka and is an international criminal. He later joins Naruto and his friends. Background Kurai was born from ordinary Uchiha parents in Amegakure. His mother was a tailor while his father was a shinobi who was afraid if he went into the war, he would never get to be able to see his only son born. As a child he was quite respective which earned him many friends like Konan and Nagato. He moved to Kohona to train and did the village so many good deeds that he became a Hokage Candidate at a young age. He considered the offer but came back to Amegakure to find out that the village was destroyed. Thinking Kohona did this, he killed a crew of 130 fishermen by sinking there ship and ran away. Later, he found Nagato and joined the Akatsuki. Personality As a child, Kurai was a sensitive, kind boy, prone to crying when something was wrong, and was traumatised by the idea of killing others. Scared and unsure of his place in the world, he desired to help those he cared about, but never knew how. As an adult, after he learned about the teachings Pein was talking about and how the world of the Shinobi is a world full of sin, he changed. He became a quiet, but respectable individual. He had no care for human life other than if they were going to help him. After leaving the Akatsuki for his own personal gain, he "joined" Team 7 and was still quiet but cracked jokes and talked a little more. Appearance Kurai has long hair that covers his right eye. Like most Uchiha's he has black hair which is because he takes most of his apperance from Madara. He wore a standard Akatsuki uniform and kept his hair like a woman would and wore a Kohona headband which was fake to keep his identity under wraps. Now in Mayonaka, he dons a standard Akatsuki looking cloak but with no clouds, black base, silver/grey trim, and a yellow inside. He has a piercing on his nose that he has on that helps him double his chakra. The next piercing that is under his lip is only for style. Abilities Stats Kekkei Genkai Kurai has never been gifted any Sharingan despite his power. He quotes to Pein: "Changing my eye color? Nah. It's a bit over rated if you ask me." Pein said if he passes away that Kurai can have his Rinnegan. This never happens because it was rumored that he feared with the death of all of his friends he would attempt to leave Akatsuki so Pein had second thoughts. Even though he still says he dosen't want the Sharingan, he made Mayonaka to find the wills of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha which gifts a Sharingan to anyone who absorbs the chakra that comes with the paper Part I Sasuke Retrieval Arc Kurai made a silhouette appearance with the other Akatsuki members while they were discussing Orochimaru and the Nine-Tails. Around this time, Daisuke, Kurai's oldest friend, came back and joined the Akatsuki along with another old friend, Lass, who didn't join but is only helping Kurai so he can come back to help him destroy the leaf. Part II Invasion of Kurai Ar''c'' After four months of planning, Kurai eliminated border guards and forced his way into Kohona. Guards heard the explosive tags be detonted and rushed to the scene. Kurai then drew a sword and went on to massacre civilians. The first person who stood a chance that he met was Sakura Haruno. They engaged in a conversation about why he is doing this. When he said "Move aside girl.", she put up a good match but his ninjutsu was too good. He floored her and moved on. Little by little he stopped attacking civilians because he came where he wanted to. A civilian house. He blew it apart, not knowing if people were inside and put one more explosive tag on the ground which when detonated, revealed the Will Of Hashirama Senju. He grabbed it and was prepared to leave the same way he came in but when he saw Team 7, he paused. He looked at Kakashi and then got angry. The Sharingan. He put the scroll inside of his cloak. He was then pounded to the ground by Naruto and Kakashi. While Kakashi tends to injured people and Sakura heals them one by one, Naruto lectures Kurai on how important life is and goes into Kurai's cloak and takes out the Will. He laughs and says this is what its about. A sharingan?" He rips it up and Kurai utters a couple words. "It belonged to us, not them." Kurai then uses Substitution Jutsu and escapes. With this failure he not only is a bigger risk then most people thought, but he has no clue where the Will Of Madara Uchiha is. He took one step forward but ended up two steps back. Shinobi World War Arc Kurai thought what Naruto said back at the Invasion of Kurai and decided that he would help Naruto, and with the upcoming events with Tobi, He knew how he would. After telling everything to Tsunade who argued with him for over 20 minutes she agreed. Kurai left a kunai with a note on her desk that read he wanted another try at being Hokage. To which she replied "Sneaky Snake." It is unknown if she concidered it of threw the note out. Around this time, he started to begin a relationship with Tsunade. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Arriving on the battlefield, Kurai's presence shocked Sakura and Shikamaru, angers Kiba and surprises the rest of the Rookie Nine. After noting that his former enemies were as boisterous as ever, Kurai earned nothing but scorn from them for his past actions. After declaring to them that he would change the village and become Hokage so that incidents such as these would never repeat themselves, everyone became noticeably shocked. Shikamaru noted that this would be an impossible feat, given what he's done, but Kurai brushed the comment away, noting that he couldn't care less what they thought. Naruto, recalling Daisuke's last words to him about how the village needs to acknowledge you before you can be the Hokage, intervened and corrected Kurai, noting that he, Naruto, would in fact become Hokage. Kurai and Naruto then prepared to face off against the Ten-Tails, before being followed closely by Sakura. With that, the four ninja then prepared to enter the fray with Naruto. Team 7 had one new member! With a stab to the abdomen by the Ten-Tails after that he was fastly taken to a safe point. While being healed he still starts to wonder if in this battle will he die, things he considered childish before, got his head spinning. He was healed to normal by Sakura and returned to the battlefield where he saw Sasuke. Everyone saw resemblance but the two Uchiha's just stared at eachother until they were attacked. He helped seal off the tree's development along with Naruto and other jinchūrik. Return of Madara Arc Kurai dissapears after he gets word of Madara being revived. Team 7 dosen't notice that he has departed. He is watching the battle unfold. Relationships *Naruto: When they first met, they were born to be natural enemies but following up to the events of the Ten Tail Revival Arc they are on good terms now. *Sasuke: They have only met once in the Ten Tails Revival Arc but they seem to not get along, not knowing of their similarities either. *Sakura: Sakura hates Kurai for everything he has done to the Leaf Village. She has doubts on Kurai joining Team 7. She still heals him to the point where he was almost back to normal. *Lass: They were the best of friends until he was taken into custody and Kurai left him there with no intent on saving him. Kurai was considering to kill him after the invasion. *Daisuke: Daisuke and Kurai are best friends. Daisuke would to anything he would. Daisuke looks up to Kurai as a fatherly figure. *Tsunade: Not the best of friends, Kurai and Tsunade argue constantly but are still friends, prior to him explaining. He later had a romantic relationship with Tsunade which never lasted long. Unknowing of her age, when Sakura told him during one of the rare times they speak, he had a sickly look on his face. After the events of the Ten-Tails Revival Ark, they begin dating again. *Parents: He never contacts his parents though he knows they are alive. Konan: Kurai used to have feelings for Konan and Konan had feelings for Kurai but they never revealed it to eachother. Pein used to taunt him about it. Pein: A longtime friend of Kurai. Kurai was devastated at his death. Hidan: They share some of the same beleifs but never interact that much. Kisame: Kisame dosen't like Kurai much. Much of the hate comes from how Kurai says he dosen't like sharks. Character Design When I was making .... Kurai's personality, I went over to other people who would fit an Akatsuki description and I found CM Punk. His loveable jerk additude went perfectly with Kurai's look and most of his facial expressions. Kurai's look was based off of Itachi, Madara, and Naruto. Itachi was the face, Madara for the hair, and Naruto was the most important of all for the forehead protecter placement, power scale, and where to put his age limit, determination, and goal. Im not gonna do what most people do when makinig a Uchiha OC. Im not gonna be like "He is brothers with Sasuke and Itachi and, and, and blah blah blaaah." He isn't related to them in anyway I also thank Masashi Kishimoto for making the Naruto universe. Thanks for viewing my page and I wish the best of luck to all of you who hope to get inspiration from me to make your page. Have a nice day! - KuraiCreator PS: Drawing of CM Punk credit goes to crystalcat of Deviant Art Trivia He had a happy childhood unlike other Akatsuki members. He joined Akatsuki a day after his birthday, October 12. As a kid, Kurai and Pein used to spar using wrestling moves. Kurai's parents are still alive and plead with Kurai to turn himself in. They aren't considered Uchiha's anymore due to them hiding in Kohonagakure as part of the Nara clan. Unlike the rest of Akatsuki members, he didn't scratch out his forehead protector, but instead hides it behind his hair or dosen't carry it. There also is a fake villiage on it too. Kurai's favorite food is fugu while he dislikes ramen. This is part of the reason Naruto completely hates him. Kurai's weakness is kunai's and shuriken. When thrown at him he would rather take the hit than run. Another one is wind, earth, and magma attacks do more damage to him than others. Kurai can't see in rain and prefers to stay inside when it does. Kurai has completed 231 missions: 1 D Rank, 27 B Rank, 201 A Rank, 2 S Rank. Kurai wants to fight Sasuke He is in love with Tsunade. He is prone to swearing. Kurai can speak fluent spanish. Kurai captured Ibsobu the Tailed Beast. He later released it when joining Mayonaka because they aren't focused on capturing them but rather on finding the two Wills. Kurai joined the Akatsuki because of his friends in there and he Reference Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Uchiha Category:FINAL